


Reconciliation

by Enednoviel



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has to cope with the death of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

Hutch took a deep breath and stepped into the silent room, hesitating in the door frame for a moment to take in the interior, his gaze lingering on every detail.

Somebody had thankfully pulled back the heavy curtains. Rays of sunlight slanted through the two large windows that were flanking the large and heavy mahogany desk dominating the room. Rows of books lined the walls, mostly related to the former inhabitant’s line of work as a lawyer. Otherwise, it was sparely furnished, speaking of the owner’s expensive but simple taste. The light caressed the spare furniture with warm golden fingers and gave the place a peaceful aura, mocking the memory of the last time Hutch had been here.

The last time he had seen his father alive.

Hutch entered the room, slowly walking towards the desk, his fingertips finally touching the smooth surface of the polished dark wood. He stepped around, pulled back the accompanying chair, and sat down.

The funeral had been straining to the whole remaining Hutchinson family. His father had been an important and venerated member of the Duluth community. The house was still filled with guests and Hutch had longed for a moment of peace. His mother had suggested that he could go into his father’s office. Glancing around for Starsky, he found his partner deeply in conversation with his older sister, Karen. Hutch had detached himself from the guests and found his way to his father’s room.

With a heavy heart, Hutch remembered the scene that would forever be etched into the part of his brain where he kept the sad and dark memories, things he would rather bury deep inside a heavy chest and throw the key away. But these memories refused to stay put, crawling out like insects. Hutch closed his eyes and gave in to the inevitable, as parts of the angry argument replayed itself in his mind.

******************

Richard Hutchinson was furious, his cold blue eyes blazing with rage. Hutch didn’t dare to move.

"Dad, you’ve got to understand..." Hutch hated the pleading tone in his voice and steeled himself.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're _gay_?" The older man’s voice echoed through the room, obviously beyond caring who heard the argument with his son.

"I’m trying to tell you that I love him." He tried to stay calm.

"But he’s a _man_! He’s your _partner!_ " Richard Hutchinson spat out the words, leaving no doubt what his thoughts on this subject were.

"He’s everything to me. It took me long enough to realize it."

 _Starsky._ The thought of Starsky, who was his partner in every sense now, gave Hutch the strength he so desperately needed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rising temper.

"I am not here to discuss this with you. I'm here because I figured my family deserved the truth. I’m sick and tired of living a lie, Dad."

"Kenneth... this is madness. You’ve got to end this! Think of your job! Think of your family!"

A cold shiver of rage ran down Hutch’s spine. "I haven’t been a true member of this family since I became a cop, remember?" Hutch spat out.

"That’s not true. You know I care about you. But this... this _relationship_ with your partner... I cannot condone this." Richard Hutchinson underlined the finality of his statement with a heavy punch of his fist on the wooden surface, leaving items on the desk shaking in its wake.

Even though Hutch knew his father well enough, the words affected him more than he wanted to admit to himself. What did he expect? Hutch closed his eyes and tried not to give in to his disappointment. He opened his eyes again and met his father’s gaze.

"I see you haven’t changed. I wasn’t exactly expecting your blessing, but at least I hoped for some understanding from you. I can see now I was wrong."

Without saying another word, Hutch had left the room, his father yelling after him to come back. He went downstairs to say goodbye to his mother before leaving.

*******************

The call had come three days ago. Hutch had stayed in touch with his mother, who had never given up trying to mend the rift that had separated both men from each other. Neither man was wiling to make the first step. Hutch had tried to close that chapter of his life long ago, but secretly, deep down inside, he had been aware that it was just another lie.

And then his mother called him to say that Richard Hutchinson had died of a heart attack.

Now he was standing in his father’s room and still felt his powerful presence. Seeing his distressed mother left Hutch with such a guilty conscience that he didn’t seem to be able to grieve himself.

He sighed and wondered if anyone had bothered to sort through his father’s personal documents kept in the desk. Now wasn’t probably the best time to do it, with the house full of guests, but despite himself he pulled the drawers open and found everything neatly stacked and labelled, reflecting the orderly nature of the old man. Feeling slightly guilty, he was about to abandon his task and go back downstairs when something made him open a smaller drawer at the bottom of the desk. Inside was an album bound in black leather. Surprised and curious, Hutch lifted it up to find a framed photograph underneath. The image made him gasp.

It was a picture of himself and Starsky. He remembered sending it to his mother as a gift. Hutch vividly remembered the occasion when it was taken. He and Starsky had been invited to a Thanksgiving party held by the Dobeys and Cal had taken the picture. They had put their arms around each other, grinning at the camera, looking both very happy and radiant.

With trembling fingers, Hutch put the picture aside and slowly opened the album.

It was filled with reports and newspaper clippings, all of them telling the story how Hutch and, after his long and painful convalescence, his partner had brought down Gunther and his empire. The clippings had been cut out carefully and neatly put into the album, each and every one labelled with the correct date of its publication. Hutch felt a cold hand grasp his heart and squeeze it into a tight and painful ball.

When he reached the last page, he discovered a folded piece of paper tucked into the space between the last page and the cover. Hutch carefully took it out and unfolded it.

It was a letter addressed to him, written in his father’s neat and careful handwriting. There was no date.

_Kenneth,_

Where do I start?

It is hard for me to write these lines, but I feel that I've underestimated the amount of stubbornness we both inherited from Grandpa Hutchinson. I’d never have imagined that I would be the one to make this first step. Maybe I’m getting sentimental in my old days, your mother keeps telling me that.

Fact is, I think it's time to settle our differences once and for all. I know I've been hard on you, especially since you had the courage to come to me and tell me the truth about you and your partner. It's something I have learned to appreciate much later.

I know I’m not getting younger and somehow I can’t shake the feeling that time is running out for both of us. You came to me with an open heart and hoped for my blessing; something I couldn’t give you then.

Kenneth, I never approved of your choice to become a cop. There is no denying it. But I’ve seen what you and your partner have done and I am finally admitting the truth to you and myself. I am proud of the man you have become.

Your partner is a good man. I can see that now. I know he loves you and in the end, all I ever wanted for you is to be loved and be happy. You deserve to be happy and who am I to begrudge you that?

I don’t know if you're still willing to accept my blessing. You have every right to be angry with me, but please believe me that I understand now and that my blessing is freely given, from the bottom of my heart.

I love you, Kenneth. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

R.H.

****************************

Hutch had no idea how long he had been staring at the letter in his hands when a warm and comforting hand on his shoulder brought him back out of his reverie.

"Hey! You okay?" Starsky asked softly, squeezing his partner’s shoulder.

Not trusting his voice, Hutch reached up with his own hand, leaning into Starsky’s touch and clinging for a moment to his own personal lifeline. With the other hand he gave him the letter. He released Starsky’s hand and got up, slowly walking to one of the windows on unsteady legs, giving Starsky the time to read through the letter.

When he finished reading, Starsky carefully folded the piece of paper and placed it down onto the still open album on the desk. He went to Hutch and wordlessly pulled him into a tight embrace. It took a moment until Hutch responded, but when the reaction came, it was devastating. Clinging to the man he loved, Hutch was finally able to grieve.

And to forgive.


End file.
